L'abus de sommeil est dangereux pour la santé
by choup37
Summary: Un soir de pleine lune, Arthur va découvrir une autre facette de son serviteur, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée...


**Author**_ :_ Choup37

**Titre:**_ L'abus de sommeil est dangereux pour la santé_

**Genre**_ : Humour/Friendship_

**Fandom/Pairing :**_ Merlin_

**Rating**_ : K  
_

**Characters**_ : Merlin, Arthur, les chevaliers  
_

**Words**_ : 1635_

**Spoiler**_ : Heu pff si oui à la limite s4 mais alors très légers^^  
_

_Bonjour tout le monde! Waouh première publication sur fanfiction! Pourtant j'y traine et commente depuis des lustres..  
_

_J'ai imaginé cette histoire tard un soir pour remonter le moral d'une amie déprimée^^.. elle se reconnaîtra :) C'était plus pour rire qu'autre chose, et je n'aurais jamais pensé la publier un jour, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix lol. Donc pitié ne me mordez pas, en plus je publie ici pour la première fois^^... Merci à sabricotte, macrale et kazmaone pour m'avoir lue et aidée... et à Zelda19 pour m'avoir inspiré involontairement^^ J'espère que vous aimerez autant que les filles et que vous passerez un bon moment.. Enjoy !_

* * *

_**L'abus de sommeil est dangereux pour la santé**_

Il était une fois, dans un pays de légende, à une époque lointaine... un jeune roi. Celui-ci régnait sur un royaume en paix prospère cette paix avait été difficile à acquérir, il lui avait fallu lutter durement pour l'obtenir, et Arthur Pendragon avait beaucoup souffert. C'était un jeune homme magnifique aux cheveux blonds comme l'or et aux yeux étincelants de beauté, dont la couleur bleue saphir faisait briller davantage son visage.

Ce soir-là, le roi n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil. Soupirant, il décida d'aller se promener, l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une terrasse d'où il put admirer la ville endormie. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres, Camelot était si belle sous la pleine lune... C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans les escaliers principaux : fronçant les sourcils, il plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer la forme sombre qui titubait sur les marches. Qu'est-ce que.. Arthur se pencha davantage, prenant appui sur les pierres, pour finalement comprendre qu'il s'agissait de … Merlin ! C'était bien lui, il aurait reconnu sa démarche n'importe où. Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait dehors à une heure pareille ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler du couvre-feu ou quoi ? L'irritation le saisit, mais bientôt il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : son serviteur avait le regard hagard, et ses pas étaient bels et bien chancelants.. Que diable se passait-il ?

Soudainement inquiet, Arthur se hâta de descendre dans la cour pour suivre Merlin. Il pénétra dans un couloir sombre, avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci menait à la salle des armes, le faisant littéralement piler sur place : que faisait cet abruti dans l'armurerie, il allait se couper ! Lui qui était incapable de tenir une épée sans se blesser … D'où il était, il pouvait entendre des bruits étranges : ting ! Tang ! Tchiiiii tchiii … ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Le roi accéléra sa marche, avant de parvenir finalement à une grosse porte de chêne. Il s'approcha prudemment, avant de passer lentement le visage le long du mince interstice … pour découvrir une scène inimaginable.

Merlin se tenait au milieu de la pièce, assis sur un petit tabouret. Il tenait entre ses mains une paire de bottes ainsi que le chiffon qu'il employait habituellement pour les entretenir. Un petit flacon était posé sur le sol près de lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas... un détail, étrange et saugrenu qui faisait tache dans ce tableau déjà étrange... Son serviteur se tenait au milieu de balais, armures, épées et autres chiffons... s'agitant seuls.

Il est difficile de décrire ce que ressentit en cet instant Arthur : ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, alors que sa bouche tombait vers le sol pour former un grand 'O'. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup, et il lui fallut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Se saisissant la tête entre les mains, il entreprit de se gifler violemment afin de se réveiller, avant de se taper la tête contre le mur, mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours là dans ce couloir à minuit passé, et en plus à présent il avait terriblement mal au crane. Cette terrible réalité s'insinua alors en lui : _Merlin-faisait-de-la-magie. _Le serviteur le plus maladroit des cinq royaumes réunis possédait des pouvoirs. C'était un cauchemar. Se redressant, il alla de nouveau coller son œil contre la fente : Merlin était toujours assis au milieu de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, notant son expression hagarde, et se rappela sa démarche titubante. Un doute lui vint soudain.. Serait-il possible que.. non.. et pourtant si: son meilleur ami était bel et bien assis dans cette salle, entouré d'objets tranchants qui volaient de toutes parts, et ce alors qu'il était... pris d'une crise de somnambulisme aiguë. _Au secours._

La panique le saisit et il se demanda comment le sortir de là sans se faire tuer tous les deux. Le jeune homme arriva à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait trouver de l'aide, et pivotant, il remonta en courant le couloir avant de débouler dans la cour. Un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite : ses chevaliers étaient de retour de la taverne. En temps normal, il les aurait tués sur place, mais cette fois il passerait l'éponge. Le roi se redressa et courut vers eux Léon fut le premier à l'apercevoir, et pila. Un léger juron retentit : Elyan lui était rentré dedans, provoquant un carambolage.

_« Aieuh !_

_« Non mais ça va pas ! _

_« Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ainsi ?!_

_« Chuuut,_ gronda Arthur. _Par tous les saints on va vous entendre de tout le château ! Question discrétion vous repasserez dites-moi ! »_

Les chevaliers sursautèrent en chœur en entendant sa voix, avant de pivoter vers lui dans un bel ensemble, pour découvrir un roi au regard passablement irrité et aux bras croisés.

_« Je vous dérange peut-être ?_

_« Sire..._

_« Merci de vous être arrêté en me voyant sir Léon cela m'a évité de vous courir après. »_

Ses hommes se redressèrent en grimaçant, tentant de retrouver un air convenable, mais l'alcool n'aidait guère.

_« Je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois j'ai besoin de vous. »_

_Ben voyons. _

« _Oui_ ? » demandèrent-ils avec un sourire forcé.

« _Un souci sire ? _», ajouta Gauvain.

_« Pouah ! Reculez Gauvain votre haleine réveillerait un mort ! » _s'exclama Arthur en se plaquant la main sur le nez pour se protéger de l'haleine de son interlocuteur qui obéit, passablement vexé. _« Oui, un 'petit' souci vous risquez d'avoir la surprise de votre vie je vous préviens. »_

Le groupe se regarda, surpris, avant d'hausser les épaules et de suivre le blond.

_« Surtout pas un bruit ! », _recommanda celui-ci en les entraînant dans le couloir.

Ils furent bientôt de retour près de la porte de bois. Les chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils en entendant à leur tour les tintements Arthur s'écarta pour les laisser découvrir par eux-même l'inimaginable spectacle.

_« Dites-moi que je rêve ! »,_ balbutia Gauvain dont les pupilles doublèrent de volume.

_« Alors on rêve ensemble »_, répondit Elyan, le regard écarquillé.

Les autres hochèrent la tête frénétiquement.

_« L'un de vous aurait-il une brillante idée pour le sortir de là ? Une idée silencieuse, histoire qu'on ne le réveille pas. »,_ demanda Arthur, qui n'avait guère envie de se retrouver avec un magicien noctambule paniqué sur les bras.

Mais avant que l'un de ses hommes ait pu lui répondre, un grognement s'éleva.

_« Aaa..aah.._

_« ELYAAN NON !_

_« Aaaaat...chouuuuuuuum ! »_

Un éternuement magistral retentit dans tout le couloir, faisant trembler les vitraux des fenêtres.

« _Elyan_ ?

« _Sire_ ?, demanda l'intéressé en reniflant.

_« Vous me ferez trois jours de cachot._

_« Oui sire. »_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, un bruit épouvantable se fit entendre dans l'armurerie. Paniqué, le roi s'y précipita, suivi du reste de la troupe, pour voir toutes les armes qui volaient autour de Merlin tomber d'un coup.

« _MERLIN!_ »

Épées, lances, poignards, tout s'effondra au sol, enveloppant d'une huée de lames le jeune magicien qui se réveilla d'un coup, pour voir un couteau lui passer sous le nez.. et couper une de ses mèches noires corbeau qui tomba sur le sol. Un silence de mort tomba, tandis qu'une terreur remplie d'incompréhension faisait son apparition sur le visage du garçon. Le choc l'avait statufié, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, alors que son cœur tambourinait violemment sous l'effet de sa panique, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur sa mèche de cheveux. _Que.. qu'est-ce que.. où était-il que se passait-il qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? _Son regard pivota lentement, pour venir se poser sur les armes au sol avant de remonter vers l'escalier et découvrir le petit groupe d'hommes terrifiés en haut des marches. Que.. TING. _Oups._

_« Merlin. »_

Arthur s'avançait vers lui lentement, le visage blême, la démarche chaotique, secoué de violents tremblements.

« _Merlin._ », répéta-t-il, semblant incapable de prononcer un autre mot, son regard figé sur le jeune magicien très pale.

_« Arthur je.. »_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, deux bras puissants le saisirent, le décollant littéralement du sol pour venir le coller contre le cœur du roi.

_« Dieu du ciel Merlin ne me refais plus jamais CELA ! _»

L'intéressé ne sut que répondre, trop interloqué pour parler. Arthur le relâcha lentement, le redéposant au sol avant de le saisir par les épaules. Merlin le fixait toujours, les pupilles énormes, incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_« Ne me fixe pas avec cet air abruti,_ grogna le roi._ Là j'ai vraiment l'impression de retrouver l'imbécile habituel ! »_

Les yeux du dit-abruti s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus. Arthur ne put retenir un rire devant son expression effarée.

_« Nom de Dieu Merlin, sois plus prudent à l'avenir ou tout le château finira par être au courant ! _»

**FIN**

* * *

**Vala vala... *regarde ses mains* Je précise qu'il était entre 22h et 23h et que je manquais alors cruellement de sommeil.. donc on range ces couteaux xD. Rewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiievs *_* ? **


End file.
